Wolves
by katz-fan
Summary: Lexi and her friends realize their family has been hiding a dark secret from them. They're werewolves. So when they find out an evil army of vampires is going to try and take over the world, they have to get kids all over the world to join them.
1. Strange Things

I sat under a tall tree watching my friends argue about pudding when I realized I wasn't getting anywhere in my life. Two of my friends always argue about something stupid, everyone at school thinks I'm the biggest dork in the universe, and my parents are divorce. My life can't possibly get any worse.

Then again, I could be wrong.

"No way! Chocolate pudding is way better than butterscotch!" Aubrie practically screamed at Kylee. It was just another typical day here. So as I sat under the tall tree and watched my friends argue, I just scribbled in my diary.

"You're crazy!" Kylee started. "Butterscotch is the prince of all puddings! Of course it's better!"

"Nuh-ah!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Would you two just shut up?!" I screamed. They just looked at me in shock. Their expressions were so lifeless; like they saw a ghost or something.

"What?" I started. "Is there a spider on my head or something?" I felt on top of my head but there was nothing there.

"Y-you're bleeding!" Aubrie said pointing to my arm.

She was right. There was a bunch of blood running down my right arm and I didn't even know why.

"What did you do?!" Kylee asked as she rushed over to examine my arm. She volunteered at the local hospital, St. Claire's, so she knew what to do.

"Aubrie? Do you mind if we get blood on your sweatshirt?" Kylee asked urgently.

"Not at all!" Aubrie said in a worried voice as she took off her sweatshirt and handed it to Kylee.

"How did this happen?" Kylee asked me with concern as she tied the sweatshirt to my bleeding arm.

"I-I don't know." I answered sheepishly. Then I saw a sharp piece of bark with blood on it. My friends turned towards my gaze and then we all know how I was bleeding.

"Well, good thing it's not serious." Aubrie said in a kind of joking tone.

After that incident we all walked home together since we live in the same neighborhood. And when I got home my parents put gauze on my arm and I just went to bed. But there was something strange about my dream; it wasn't like the ones I usually had.

_I felt rage._

_Rage seeping through my body; seeping through my blood. And I couldn't stop it._

_I grew a tail, and some ears. And soon Hair grew all over my body and my clothes ripped right off my body._

_The next thing I knew I was in front of a mirror that showed me the horrible beast I have become._

_I was a beautiful white wolf with deep blue eyes. But right next to me was a handsome black wolf with soft green eyes; comforting eyes._

_But it didn't help the rage that seeped through my veins._

_But soon enough, I woke; and it was time for school._

**~The Next Morning~**

"Hey Lexi, what was the homework assignment for last night?" Jesse asked me. She was gone the day before so it was a little crazy around here.

"We just had to do a worksheet on fractions." I replied smoothly. I was a little curious though. I had a feeling I was being watched.

"Ok. I'll go ask Mr. Finn for it. Thanks Lexi." Jesse said as she started to walk away. But then she came back and said, "You do know Garrick is behind those lockers watching you, right?" she said pointing to the lockers and then leaving casually. After that I stalked over to the lockers and smacked Garrick on his head.

"Ow!" he cried. "What was that for?!"

"Why are you stalking me?!" I asked in an impatient voice. After all, it was about the time class started.

Garrick looked nervous. Like he was kidding some big secret.

"I found this." He finally said, pulling something out of his backpack. It looked like some sort of diary.

"Is that someone's diary?" I asked; confused.

"Yes, but the thing is, it was buried in my backyard." He replied; with a serious look on his face.

"What were you doing digging in your backyard?" I asked. This was getting really weird.

"I, uh, well, that doesn't matter right now!" he said, sounding kind of mad.

"Ok then," I said, lifting my hands up in defeat. "What does the diary say?" I finally asked.

"It says that in the year 2010, an evil force will come to take over the world." He said, sounding scared. He's such a wimp.

"Dude, that's probably some joke or a crazy person's diary." I exclaimed.

"No!" he whispered. "This is real. We have to create an army. We have to be ready!" he was serious. The only problem was, I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Dude, how can an army of kids defeat evil? And, what evil?" I asked casually.

"You know…" he started. "The secret about our families…" he said in a secretive way.

"What secret?" I asked impatiently. This was getting really weird.

"Oh, you don't know. I, uh, look! An elephant!" he screamed. Trying to distract me. But I didn't look.

"Dude, it's a school. There are no elephants." I said. Then I grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up.

"Whoa! Hey! Put me down!" he cried as he struggled.

"Not until you tell me what the secret is!" I said angrily. This was getting really, really, _really_ weird!

"I-I can't." he said calmly. Which was weird; how can he be calm if I'm holding him up?

I put him down and headed off for class. I just left him standing there. It is _not_ a typical day so far.

**Character Profiles**

**Lexi:**

**Age: 14**

**Personality: A bit Goth, but has a soft heart when it comes to people she cares about. Lexi enjoys meditating, writing stories and reading them, music, and being her weird-self.**

**Description: Thick black hair (Hair down to her shoulders) with light blonde highlights. Pale skin and deep blue eyes.**

**Style: Prefers black sweatshirts with white skinny jeans and sneakers but in the summer she'll settle for black tube tops along with jeans skirts and sandals.**

**Brendan:**

**Age: 14**

**Personality: A little shy but a total sweetheart. He enjoys goofing off around friends, video games, and music.**

**Description: Thick black hair with soft and comforting green eyes. Kind of pale skin.**

**Style: Jeans and a T-shirt sometimes with a sweatshirt and shorts for when it's hot.**

**Kylee:**

**Age: 14**

**Personality: 100% rocker girl (But **_**really**_** stubborn!). She enjoys hanging with her besties, listening to music 24/7, writing stories (and sometimes reading them when they're interesting), as much computer time as she can get, and being random.**

**Description: Dark brown hair (Hair down to her shoulders) with blue highlights and chocolate-brown eyes. Tan skin.**

**Style: Prefers skinny jeans, sweatshirts and converse. But if she can't, she'll wear anything cute in her closet.**

**Jake:**

**Age: 14**

**Personality: Not the sweetest guy around, but not mean at all. He enjoys playing baseball with his pals, listening to as much music as he can, and eating (He's such a pig!).**

**Description: Light brown hair with gray-blue eyes. Not pale, but not tan either.**

**Style: Plain jeans and a T-shirt. But when everything is dirty, he just pulls out any old close he wore the week before (Gross!).**

**Aubrie:**

**Age: 14**

**Personality: Not rocker, but not girly either. She **_**loves**_** to hang with her best friends, stare at cute guys, listen to music, and watch TV.**

**Description: Light brown short hair with blonde streaks and comforting green eyes. Peachy skin!**

**Style: Long sleeve shirts with jeans. She prefers to keep it simple, but she can make simple really cute!**

**Garrick:**

**Age: 14**

**Personality: He's the most self-absorbed guy in school, but somehow pulls off popularity. He enjoys playing basketball with his pals, teasing a group of kids that are Goth and act strange, listening to music (Who **_**doesn't**_** like music these days?!), and getting into trouble.**

**Description: Thick black hair and surprisingly reddish-purple eyes. And tan skin. (Everyone thinks his eyes are just supposed to be that color, but it doesn't fool Lexi).**

**Style: Doesn't care that much. He just pulls anything out of his hamper (How gross is that?!).**

**Jesse:**

**Age: 15 (Here's an interesting fact, she's Aubrie's older sister!)**

**Personality: She's a good friend. She loves to play soccer with her best friends (She begs them to play and they all end up laughing on the ground), listening to music, messing with her sister, and roaming around at the ice cream parlor.**

**Description: Long blonde hair (Hair down to her shoulders) with purple streaks and soft brown eyes. Tan skin.**

**Style: Pretty much the same as Kylee's style. Skinny jeans, sweatshirts and converse. And that's pretty much all she wears.**

**Seth:**

**Age: 15 (Surprisingly Brendan's brother)**

**Personality: The nicest guy at Wellworth Middle School. He has tons of school spirit and loves to dress up as the school mascot Wolfer at school games. He enjoys listening to music, exercising, hanging at the local bowling alley, and texting.**

**Description: Dirty-blonde hair with soft blue eyes. Pale skin.**

**Style: Jeans, shorts, T-shirts, and sweatshirts. Practically all he wears.**


	2. The Secret

"Hey." Kylee said the next day. It was Saturday so we were at the Dairy Barn. The Dairy Barn is a frozen yogurt shop we got a job at. Aubrie works at the _Ye Olde Pizza Parlor_. Brendan and Garrick work at an ice cream stand and a churro stand at the Dolphin Park. Jesse works at a local fashion company. Jake teaches kids how to play baseball. And Seth teaches yoga classes at the Plaza Hotel. It's really surprising we have time for ourselves.

"Hey Kylee," I answered. "You know, Garrick has been acting really weird lately. And, he's been spying on me!"

"Seriously? Maybe he likes you." She answered in a lovey-dovey tone.

"Yeah right!" I nearly screamed. But then I knew I had to lower my voice. "Everyone knows he likes Aubrie."

"Oh yeah," Kylee said unknowingly. "Well, anyway, how is he acting weird?" she asked leaning against the counter.

"He was digging in his hard and found some old diary that says in 2010 an evil force will come and take over the world."

"Aliens!" Kylee screamed.

"There aren't aliens Kylee!" I replied.

"That's just what they want you to think!"

I rolled my eyes and went to the frozen yogurt machine and put some in a bowl for me. Then I walked over to the cash register and put a one dollar bill in.

"If you're having double chocolate, you'll be needing this." Kylee said as she held out a spoon just inches from my face.

"Thanks." I replied as I took the spoon and started eating. Not long after I took the first bite, Kylee had gotten some strawberry twist fro-yo for herself.

"So what do you think Garrick was doing digging in his yard?" Kylee asked with a mouthful of yogurt.

"Who knows? Its Garrick we're talking about here, he does a bunch of pointless things."

"Like that time he acted like a dog on that field trip and peed on a bunch of trees like a dog? And that time he brought dog treats to school and ate them all? And that time he was chasing his own butt in gym class?" Kylee asked.

"Exactly," I said. "So who knows what trouble he's trying to get into!"

"Hey," Kylee started. "Don't you think it's weird how Garrick and all his friends are all interested in dog stuff?"

"I guess," I said. "But they are weird. So it's not really a big shocker."

"I guess you're right. Anyway, time to close up. See you tomorrow." Kylee said as she walked out the door.

**~Sunday Night: Lexi's Dream~**

_Rage exploded through me like a bomb._

_It was dark and cold and I couldn't see anything except a pale figure ready to pounce on me. The figure had fangs, and blood dripping down its cheeks._

_Then the figure lunged at me and its icy cold skin scratched my cheek and I could feel the blood dripping down._

_Then the figure looked thirsty. Thirsty for my blood. And I could hear it mutter a few words._

"_Wake up…"_

**~Lexi's POV~**

I sat up strait as I gasped in horror. And as I looked around the room I saw Garrick sitting on my window looking at me like I was crazy.

"Garrick?!" I whispered. "What are you doing here?!"

"I told you." He said. "I need your help."

"Help with what?"

He looked grim as he walked towards my bed.

"Do you believe in werewolves?" he asked me in a calm voice. I could tell he was tired.

"Werewolves? That's just a legend!"

He sighed as he shook his head. "No," he said. "They're not. In fact, our families are descendants of wolves."

I could hardly breathe. Was this one of his stupid pranks?

"So, why do you need my help then?" I said in a frantic voice.

"The evil force that diary was talking about," he started. "Is vampires. We need all the other werewolf kids in the world to join in and stop the vampires. And I was thinking you could help me start a website. But we'll also need help from our friends."

"They're werewolves too?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup, so first thing tomorrow morning, you all have to meet me at the old abandoned farm house, got it?"

"S-sure." I said, and then he jumped out the window.

The rest of the night I couldn't sleep.


End file.
